Gimu no Bunsho
by Kouryuu-girl
Summary: Gimu no Bunsho es un one shot de los sentimientos de Duo hacia todo (a la edad de 20 años)


Gimu no Bunsho documento forzado

Desde no hace poco, estoy pensando en escribir acerca de todo aquello que solo yo conozco, que solo yo pienso. No tengo pensado por ahora escribir ni de mi pasado, ni del futuro que aun no conozco, quiero escribir de mí mismo, ahora. Me siento un poco perdido, es como… ¿Cómo explicarlo?, ¿Nunca has soñado que viajas hacia algún lugar, y no sabes hacia donde ni por que?, así es la sensación que tengo, es como que la vida y el tiempo siguen siempre para adelante, a pesar de que muchas veces quiero detener todo. Momentos como los de ahora, donde de repente me encuentro otra vez con esta rutina que anhelaba constantemente, y que ahora estoy empezando a odiar de alguna forma. Mire por la ventana, hay nubes marrones que cubren el ahora cielo nocturno. Hubo momentos en mi vida, en que me sentí feliz solo contemplando la luna, solo caminando bajo la lluvia estival, solo… por algún motivo que ahora no entiendo y en ese tiempo si, hubieron muchos momentos donde era feliz estando solo. Cuando a la última luz de la ciudad, yo aún permanecía dormido plácidamente pese a que el mundo estuviera construyéndose y derrumbándose una y otra vez. Todavía recuerdo, cuando despertaba en mitad de una siesta y el sol tibio de otoño entraba por mi ventana, dándome esa dulce sensación de calor y protección, una sensación que únicamente vivís en la juventud, una sensación que uno tiene no importa cuan azul y pesado pueda llegar a haber sido su pasado, una sensación que se va perdiendo poco a poco a medida que uno crece. Ya no soy aquel chico de 15 años que simplemente luchaba por todos y por nadie, por el y por la paz que no creía posible. Recuerdo que al igual que hoy, sonreía mucho, reía mucho, y muchos me consideraban especialmente distraído, muchas veces irónico, y muchas otras un payaso tonto (sin ofender a Trowa claro está). A ésta altura tengo que dar por sabido el motivo de mi eterna despreocupación y sonrisa. Como una vez me dijo un estúpido psicólogo que me asignaron los Preventers, esta es una típica respuesta psicológica para defenderme de los ataques externos, una máscara. No me importa que definición le quieran dar a mi carácter, pero me gustaría que alguien supiera leer entre mis palabras, y pudiera entenderme, aunque pensándolo bien… para que quiero eso? Ni siquiera yo puedo entenderme muchas veces. Ahora me siento en una especie de vacío. Cuando estaba lleno de ocupaciones, podía darme el lujo de descansar tranquilamente, en cambio ahora que estoy libre, siento que debería estar haciendo algo, es un sentimiento de estar haciendo algo malo o indebido cuando en realidad estoy haciendo… nada, ese es el problema. Todos han continuado su vida o por lo menos lo están intentando, en cambio yo… empecé a prepararme para los exámenes de ingreso a una universidad, quería seguir ingeniería en sistemas de computación, pero era demasiada matemática, y por algún motivo en especial odio la matemática, luego lo pensé, y… bueno, creo que voy a seguir relaciones internacionales pero no se muy bien por que, supongo que tiene un par de cosas que me gustan, como economía soy un buen negociante! , filosofía e inglés y bueno, ser de origen americano me ayuda bastante, en realidad no lo sé. Por mi personalidad podría ser… periodista? bueno, no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que si no empiezo pronto algo voy a llegar a los 21 sin haber hecho nada de lo que podría. Bien! te diste cuenta, estoy huyendo del tema de Heero, no lo he nombrado en ningún momento, es solo que no se que decir de él. Nuestra relación se continúa de forma extraña, es difícil de explicar. Realmente no somos nada pero también somos nuestro mayor apoyo. El tema es extraño y realmente ahora no tengo muchas ganas de ponerme a analizar que mierda puede significar todo esto. Supongo que lo amo y también que el siente cosas por mí. Me parece que va más allá del sexo, el cual claro que es muy importante, pero es un tema de compresión absoluta, de mayor intensidad. Lamentablemente el no tiene mucho tiempo ahora para mí, está estudiando. Los pocos momentos cuando tiene un tiempo libre, está conmigo, y nos amamos como si fuera la última vez que lo pudiéramos hacer, es una sensación extraña. Muchas veces sentía, más que todo al principio, que estaba haciendo algo malo. Era como que dos pobres tipos no tenían nada en su vida, salvo a ellos mismos, esta sensación de vacío y desespero me llenaba bastante seguido en aquella época cuando comenzó nuestra relación, y se acrecentaba aún más después de haber hecho el amor, si es que a eso se le puede llamar "hacer el amor", en cualquier caso sería mas parecido a simplemente tener sexo. Ese es otro de mis miedos, si lo que tenemos se debe a un acostumbramiento más que a amor. Pero no quiero investigar todo esto y llegar a una conclusión que en este momento de transición y de crisis en mi vida, mi amor en realidad no lo es y simplemente sería una rutina. Pero debo aclarar que crisis no necesariamente implica un momento malo en la vida de alguien, si no también de cambios, de darse cuenta de cosas y empezar a tornarlas a otra cosa. Algo que extraño del antiguo y mucho mas despreocupado Duo Maxwell, es que ahora me estoy volviendo una adulto con todas sus letras, es decir, he olvidado al caminar por la ciudad de buscar lugares nunca antes vistos, he olvidado como se disfruta la lluvia, como amar a una canción desde el primer acorde, como amar los días fríos y nublados, como poder perderme horas y horas mirando la nada… es decir, estoy olvidando como vivir, y eso me molesta. Es la cruda sensación de estar creciendo. "Buen día" digo para mi mismo, a pesar de que aún estoy en medio de la madrugada, solo me lo digo para ver si puedo revivir esos sentimientos perdidos. Pero no todo tiene que parecer malo, es más, los cambios son buenos, y las revoluciones internas también, antes aceptaba con una sonrisa los retos, con una sonrisa verdadera, amaba con intensidad la sensación de no poder saber como iba a terminar algo, la sensación de todo o nada que respiraba en ese momento. Estoy tratando de revivir esos tiempos, esa mentalidad. Tal parece que mentalmente, evoluciono mas rápido de lo normal, y no se si esto se deba a la época en que vivo, o a haber sido un piloto de Gundam, o a haber atravesado una guerra como la que vivimos, no lo se y no me importa demasiado, rather, no me importa nada de nada. Ok, si, sigo siendo el mismo Duo Maxwell, solo que hay ocasiones donde me vuelvo un poco melodramático como hace poco me dijo Hilde. Ella me sugirió que fuese actor… HA! que gracioso, mas bien, que patético, no me veo como actor, me imaginan diciendo: "Carlos Alberto, no lo hagas!" oh gosh!. Bueno, creo que por hoy es suficiente. Supongo que voy a borrar este archivo ni bien lo termine, sería fatal para mi reputación que alguien llegara a leer esto! -

D.M.

Reflexiones de Miyûki: Este documento lo escribió Duo a la edad de 20 años. Su relación con Heero llevaba dos años, es decir comenzó un año después de la revolución de la hija de Khushrenada Mariemaia. Se puedo notar como Duo se siente bastante perdido por momentos y en otros vuelve a ser el de siempre. Esta en una época de transición, buscando recuperar todo aquello que alguna vez y en repetidas ocasiones lo puso feliz verdaderamente. Su relación con Heero es bastante rara y no es nada oficial, en este momento Duo siente como que está con Heero muchas veces por amor, muchas otras por acostumbramiento y otras solo por algún motivo que no sabe. Cualquier duda, manden un mail a pero en el asunto escriban todo lo que quieran siempre y cuando contenga en alguna parte "Miyûki" para asi saber que es para mi y no para Vane aunque es lo mismo casi


End file.
